


Coming Out to You

by asteroidlindsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidlindsey/pseuds/asteroidlindsey
Summary: Two boys. One closet. And the cutest way to come out of that closet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So it's national Coming Out Day so I decided to write a quick Scorbus coming out fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Coming Out Day and don't be afraid to be who you are. Love is love. Also the last part to "A Different Dark Mark" should be posted on Thursday or Friday.

The closet. The closet where both boys lived. No one knew that they were confined to this horrid place, filled with fear. Nothing but fear. 

Albus laid face down. His face buried in his pillow. Thoughts flying through his mind. He ever knew until now, who he was born to be. 

Albus thinks about what the portrait of Albus Dumbledore told him. The one who he was named after. The one who told him everything he knows. 

He turns over and stares at the ceiling. He doesn't know exactly what to do. But he does know that he has to tell someone. Anyone. 

It was around 1 AM. Albus woke up, sweating and breathing heavily. The nightmare that woke him up what unspeakable. He didn't know what to do but he needed someone. 

Albus walks over to Scorpius' bed. He draws back one of the emerald curtains. There, his shirtless best friend lies, sleep and sound. 

"Scorpius." Albus whispers, shaking him, "Scorpius." He continues shaking him. 

"Albus, what-" Scorpius says, startled, "what time is it?" 

Albus wonders the same question, "Probably 1." 

"Bloody hell, Albus." Scorpius says, "Why'd you wake me up?"

"I had a nightmare." 

Scorpius face palms himself, "Really?"

"Scorpius, I know it's 1 AM but, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" By now Scorpius and Albus are sitting cris-cross, across from each other. 

"I'm gay." Albus says softly, just enough so Scorpius can hear him. 

Albus doesn't know what to expect out of his best friend. Albus lowers his head in shame. 

"Albus." Scorpius whispers, causing him to looks up 

"Don't-" 

Scorpius stops him, "Albus, you are my best friend, the one person I can tell anyone to. The one who never judged me from the start. Albus Severus, why on earth would you think that I wouldn't accept you." 

"I- I don't know." Albus says, "My nightmare was that I told you and you shut me out forever. That's why I had to tell you, now. I couldn't keep it in anymore."

Scorpius hugs Albus. His bare chest touching Albus' shirt. Albus buries his head in Scorpius' shoulder. The two boys just hold each other. Two hearts become one. 

Albus starts to get off the bed, "Albus?" 

"Yeah?"

"You can sleep here. If you want to."

Albus nods and unintentionally becomes the little spoon. The blonde one falls asleep, holding the other one. 

Albus doesn't mind. He doesn't mind at all. 

Albus wakes slightly confused. He's not in his own bed and an arm around him. He moves and sees that it's Scorpius. 

"Scorp, wake up." Albus shakes him. 

"What- Albus, what are you doing-" Scorpius remembers their 1 AM conversation. He just hugs Albus, "No one should be in the closet."

"Now I just gotta tell my family." 

"Albus." Scorpius says. 

"Yeah?"

"You're not the only one in the closet." Albus' eyes go wide and he slightly smiles, "I'm bisexual." Scorpius admits. Albus hugs his best friend, "And I like someone."

"Who?" Albus asks already knowing the answer. 

"You." Scorpius simply says. 

Albus pushes his best friend's blonde hair back. He presses his lips against his. The feelings are mutual. Albus wraps his arms around Scorpius' neck. 

The two boys look each other in the eyes. Jade green meets crystal gray. They share a moment. A moment where the world stops, just for them. 

"I have an idea. Get dressed." Scorpius says. He grins before passing Albus a shirt a borrowed from him last week. 

The boys get dressed before heading down to the Great Hall. The hall is filled with students dressed in anything but robes as it is a Saturday. 

"Why'd you take me here?" Albus asks. He knows Scorpius almost always skips out on Saturday breakfast. 

"I wanted to do this." 

Scorpius stands on the Slytherin table. 

"Scorpius Malfoy, get off the table." Professor McGonagall says. 

"Albus." Scorpius reaches out his hand, "Care to join?" 

Albus knows exactly what his plan is, "Of course." Albus takes his hand and joins his boyfriend on the Slytherin table. 

"Potter and Malfoy, if you don't get down right now." 

Now with the whole school staring at them, Scorpius looks into Albus' jade eyes and kisses him. Albus kisses him back. 

I guess if anyone could come out like that, it'd be two Slytherin boys of the most wells known wizarding families out there.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that was pretty cute if I do say so myself. Also happy birthday to my shitbrit, Darcey. Love you to London and back.


End file.
